Burn Me in This Red Summer
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: PWP, means no plot, just some hormonal teenagers do what they like, just for MATURE and LEMON-ish all the way, ONESHOT, 1st fic dengan pair GaaraNaru, R&R plis.


**Title**: Burn Me in This Red Summer

**Author**: NejiDemon

**Pairings:** Gaara/ Naruto, slight Neji/ Sasuke

**Genre**: Romance/ General

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: YAOI, LEMON, OOCness, etc.

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to have Neji if Sasuke doesn't have him first.

**Summary**: PWP, means no plot, just some hormonal teenagers do what they like, just for MATURE and LEMON-ish all the way, R&R plis.

**Information **:

'Mind'

"Talk"

Enjoy

**Burn Me in This Red Summer**

"Woii!!! Gak bisa nunggu sampe rumah apa?" Neji bertanya sambil melirik kaca spion mobil, melihat adegan panas yang sedang berlangsung di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Go—gomen Neji-kun…" Naruto berujar pelan, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara yang menindihnya, tapi seolah tak perduli, pemuda berambut merah bata itu sama sekali tidak berpindah, malah kini tangannya bergerilya ke balik kaos oranye yang dikenakan Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha menahan desahnya yang hampir keluar.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Terdengar suara bosan Sasuke, Neji memutar mata peraknya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan didepannya, ke empatnya baru saja pulang sekolah dan memutuskan untuk bermain di rumah Neji.

"Ga—Gaara…enghh…" terdengar desah tertahan Naruto, dan Neji tidak perlu mencuri pandang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara pada teman pirangnya itu, pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi pada jalan didepannya.

"Ah…ahhh…Gaaraaa~ akh…" Neji menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak bisa lagi menghalau suara Naruto yang makin menjadi, celana seragam yang dikenakannya terasa menyempit, mata peraknya kembali melirik spion, memperhatikan dua tubuh yang hampir setengah telanjang sedang bertindihan penuh nafsu.

TIIIITTTTT!!!

'Darn!!' Neji mengumpat dalam hati ketika sebuah bus menjeritkan klaksonnya, terdengar tawa kecil dari pemuda berambut kebiruan disebelahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kamu sangat terganggu seperti sekarang, Neji-kun?" Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya Neji memberinya _death glare_.

"Apa suara Naruto begitu menggoda?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji, nafasnya menghangati pipi Neji, "Atau karena ada aku di sini?" dan Neji kembali menggigit bibirnya saat dengan gerakan perlahan, lidah hangat Sasuke menjilat telinganya.

"Sa—sasuke…" Neji berbisik pelan saat lidah nakal itu berpindah ke lehernya.

"Sshh…konsentrasi pada jalan didepanmu, atau kau mau kita berakhir di rumah sakit?" Sasuke berujar pelan, jari-jarinya bergerak turun, membuka ikat pinggang celana Neji dan kemudian mengeluarkan benda yang sudah membuat pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu tidak nyaman sedari tadi.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagian tubuh Neji yang kini berdiri menantangnya, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering sebelum perlahan menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ujung kemaluan Neji.

Neji menahan nafasnya saat lidah hangat dan basah milik Sasuke mulai mengikuti bentuk kejantanannya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan semua kontrol yang dia punya untuk tidak merem mobil yang dibawanya detik itu juga dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya terhadap uke nakalnya itu.

#

Gaara melirik ke arah depan, saat disadarinya hanya suara Naruto yang terdengar, seringai tipis bermain dibibirnya ketika mata hijaunya menatap adegan di depannya, dia tidak bisa melihat keseluruhan adegan, karena sandaran kursi menutup pandangannya, tapi dia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke, walaupun dia ingin sekali bisa melihat wajah datar Neji saat sedang dimanja seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Ga—Gaara…" Naruto mengerang pendek, mengingatkan Gaara pada pekerjaannya yang terhenti, kembali pemuda berambut merah bata itu menyeringai tipis.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?" tangan pucat Gaara bergerak turun dan mengelus paha Naruto yang kini tak tertutup selembar kainpun, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mengerang.

Gaara tersenyum senang, tangannya bergerak nakal mengelus pertengahan paha Naruto, membuat pemuda bermata biru itu menggeliat liar, "Kau mau aku melakukan ini?" pemuda itu meraih bagian tubuh Naruto yang sedari tadi di elusnya, dan meremasnya agak keras, membuat mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya mengejang saat Gaara mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun.

"Gaaraaa…" tangan Naruto terulur meraih leher Gaara, membawa wajah keduanya mendekat sebelum menangkap bibir kekasihnya itu dalam ciuman panjang.

Gaara membalas serangan lidah Naruto penuh hasrat, tangannya yang sedang memanja Naruto dibawah sana bergerak semakin ekstrim, membuat Naruto melayang tinggi, "Ga—Gaara…" Naruto berbisik pelan, rasa panas yang merambat turun dari perutnya sudah tiak bisa ditahan.

Gaara yang mengerti keinginan kekasihnya itu, segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya, diciumnya bibir Naruto penuh, sebelum merambat turun ke dada dan perut Naruto, sebelum akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya, tempat yang sedari tadi dimanja oleh tangannya.

"Gaara!!! Akh!!!" Naruto mencengkram rambut merah Gaara saat pemuda itu memasukkan bagian tubuh Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, matanya terpejam erat saat dengan gerakan perlahan Gaara menaik–turunkan kepalanya.

"Ahh…Gaara…" Naruto menekan kepala Gaara keras, membuat keberadaannya makin jauh di dalam mulut Gaara, rasa panas di perut dan area pribadinya semakin menjadi, membuatnya bergerak liar, Gaara sampai harus memegang kedua paha kekasihnya itu.

Gaara menaikkan frekuensi gerakannya saat tubuh Naruto mengejang, menandakan pemuda itu sudah dekat dengan klimaks, hingga akhirnya Naruto meneriakkan namanya seiring dengan cairan panas yang meledak di dalam mulutnya.

"Gaa—raa…hnnn…" pemuda bermata emerald itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya terangkat membersihkan sisa sari Naruto yang menetes ke dagunya, pandangannya melembut saat memperhatikan ekspresi puas Naruto.

Gaara menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Naruto, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut pirang yang kini semakin berantakan itu, "Jangan bilang kau sudah selesai, karena aku belum." Bisik Gaara pelan dan berat, membuat Naruto kembali merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang tadi dimanja Gaara kembali merespon.

Gaara tertawa pelan merasakan perubahan bagian tubuh Naruto yang kini menusuk perutnya, "Kau cepat sekali tanggap…" Gaara menjilat telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mengerang.

Gaara memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto saat dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, perlahan namun pasti mengincar titik terdalam yang diketahuinya mampu membuat Naruto melayang jauh, "Emmm…ahhh…Gaara…"

Naruto kembali menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, saat Gaara kembali memasukkan jari kedua, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menantang Gaara untuk memberinya lebih, dan itulah yang dilakukan Gaara saat jari terakhirnya menyusul dua temannya yang sudah lebih dulu memanja Naruto.

"Gaara…sudah…please…" Naruto berbisik pelan, meminta Gaara untuk menaikkan level aktivitas mereka,

"As you wish, love…" Gaara berbisik pelan dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat, sebelum memposisikan dirinya di depan kekasih pirangnya itu, tapi sebelum Gaara sempat 'masuk', mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti mendadak, membuat tubuh Gaara terjatuh ke depan dengan tidak elitnya, tidak menyebutkan jika dia dalam kondisi tak berbusana dan _hard like hell._

"DAMN IT!!! NEJI!!!" Gaara membentak gusar, moodnya hilang sudah, apalagi saat dilihatnya Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa karena pose jatuhnya yang…ugh…

Gaara menatap lurus ke arah Neji dengan kesal, tapi pemuda berambut panjang itu sama sekali tidak perduli apalagi ambil pusing dengan keadaan Gaara yang _nyungsep_ tanpa busana dengan tidak sexy-nya itu, mereka baru saja tiba di halaman rumahnya, dan yang diinginkannya hanya menarik Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan melakukan _this and that_ yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya sedari tadi.

Naruto bangkit dari pose terlentangnya dan menatap Neji yang menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke ke dalam rumah megahnya lewat kaca jendela mobil, mata sapphire-nya beralih memandang Gaara yang duduk dengan tampang cemberut, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, jelas sedang berusaha mengobati harga dirinya yang terluka, membuat Naruto kembali menahan tawa.

"Tertawa dan kau tidak dapat jatah selama seminggu!!" Gaara mengancam Naruto tanpa melihat kekasihnya itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan perlahan mendekati Gaara, "Jangan marah…" bisiknya pelan, lidahnya terjulur menjilat sudut bibir Gaara sedang tangannya merambat turun dan membelai paha Gaara, tempat yang diketahuinya bisa membuat kekasihnya itu _turn on_ seketika, dan Naruto kembali tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya reaksi dari tubuh Gaara yang langsung merespon sentuhannya,

"Nah, nah… siapa yang sekarang cepat sekali tanggapnya, Gaara-kun?" Naruto berbisik nakal, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian pribadi Gaara, membuat pemuda berambut bata itu mendesah pelan.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat tangan Gaara bergabung dengan tangannya, matanya memandang tak berkedip ke arah tangannya dan tangan Gaara yang bergerak beriringan memanja bagian pribadi pemuda berambut merah itu,

"Gaara…" Naruto berbisik pelan, keinginannya untuk merasakan benda yang sedang digenggamnya berada di dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat ditahannya lagi, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak tak nyaman.

Gaara membuka matanya yang sedari terpejam, memandang wajah manis Naruto sejenak sebelum menangkap bibir pemuda yang sudah memasung hatinya sejak dua tahun lalu itu, "Naik ke pangkuanku…" Gaara berbisik di antara ciuman beruntunnya di leher Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah saat dia merangkak perlahan ke pangkuan Gaara, memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa, tepat di atas kejantanan pemdua berambut merah itu, Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ke dua tangannya mencengkram pundak Gaara keras,

"A—apa tidak sebaiknya di kamar saja?" Naruto bertanya ragu, didepannya Gaara mengangkat alisnya, dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda itu segera menurunkan tubuh Naruto membuat kejantanannya melesak tanpa sisa ke dalam tubuh indah Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu melenguh keras,

"Gaara!!! Akh…ahhh!!!" tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara segera menaik-turunkan pinggul Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Naruto kembali melenguh nikamat, lupa pada pertanyaannya semula.

"Ga—Gaaraaa~ ouuhh…ahhh…lebih cepat…" dan itulah yang dilakukan Gaara, Gaara menggerakkan pinggulnya seiring dengan gerakan Naruto, posisi keduanya memungkinkan pemuda itu bisa masuk lebih ke dalam tubuh Naruto, membuatnya leluasa menusuk _sweet spot_ Naruto berulang-ulang, membuat pemuda pirang itu melayang berkali-kali.

Gaara membaringkan Naruto kembali, tangannya terulur dan membuka kaki Naruto lebar, membuat keberadaannya semakin jauh di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Gaara…ohh…please…a—aku…ahhh…"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, "Keluarkan saja…" mata Naruto terpejam erat saat Gaara kembali menusuk titik di dalam tubuhnya tanpa jeda, membuat dunianya berubah putih saat samua yang ditahannya mengalir keluar tanpa hambatan…

"Gaara!!! Aghhh…" dinding-dinding Naruto mencengkram erat kejantanan Gaara yang masih bergerak keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya erat, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu melenguh panjang dan menyemburkan cairan panas yang berkumpul sedari tadi jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto, membuat pemdua bermata biru itu kembali mencapai klimaksnya saat rasa panas memenuhi prostate-nya.

"Gaara…" bisik Naruto pelan, mata birunya menatap lembut kedalam mata hijau Gaara.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Gaara bertanya lembut sambil memisahkan dirinya dan Naruto, yang disambut anggukan pemuda barambut pirang itu.

"Aku ngantuk…" bisik Naruto pelan, matanya tertutup perlahan, yang diingatnya terakhir kali hanyalah kecupan hangat Gaara dikeningnya.

Gaara memandang Naruto yang terlelap, senyum kecil bermain dibibirnya, "Dasar, cepat sekali tidurnya…" matanya memandang sekitarnya, memperhatikan keadaan mobil Neji yang porak poranda, cairan putih miliknya dan Naruto terlihat menodai bebrapa tempat di dalam mobil mewah itu, tidak menyebutkan beberapa robekan akibat cengkraman yang terlalu keras di kulit mahal yang menjadi pelapis kursi tempat mereka melakukan aktivitas barusan.

Gaara menarik nafas dalam, "Seharusnya aku ikuti saran Naruto untuk melakukannya di kamar saja, Neji pasti membunuhku karena merusak mobil baru hadiah ultahnya ini…ugh…"

Gaara berbaring di samping Naruto dan memejamkan matanya perlahan, berusaha memikirkan cara agar Neji tidak mengamuk…'Hemm…mungkin nyogok Neji dengan video natal tahun lalu, pas Sasuke pake kostum neko? Dia kan natalnya gak bareng kita, walaupun itu artinya dia bakal liat aku dalam kostum panda, hikz…tak apalah…' dan Gaarapun membiarkan tidur membuainya, membawanya ke alam mimpi dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto.

**-FIN-**

Hadoh, akhirnya selesai juga *lap keringat* susah banget bikin fic di luar NejiSasu sebagai main pair, fic pertama dengan main pair bukan NejiSasu, gak tau bisa bikin lagi pa enggak.

All thanks to **Aicchan**, nee tersayang, to who this fic was made, dan juga buat **Aik**, moutou tercinta yang dengan indahnya meneror ao tiap jam 12 malam!! *lirik2* benar-benar perjuangan yang berat *diinjek*

Still, adakah yang bersedia merepiu??


End file.
